Waiting with an old friend
by Mareear
Summary: A volte è il risultato a corroderci l'animo, a volte è l'attesa.


The Mentalist

Un passo, il trecentoventiquattresimo da quando l'hanno portata lì dentro. Ed ogni passo sei più stanco, più provato, più impaurito. Ogni passo pensi: _e se non dovesse farcela? E se se ne andasse anche lei? _Non potresti sopportarlo, vero Patrick?

Un passo, ti ricordi della prima volta che l'hai vista. Eri solo e stremato e lei ti ha aiutato, vero? Non ti conosceva ancora ma era stata buona con te. L'avevi adorata già quel giorno.

Un altro passo. Rivedi quando per la prima volta hai sacrificato la tua vendetta per lei. Non hai potuto farne a meno, non è così? Nemmeno per un momento hai pensato di lasciarla morire...e l'hai salvata, come mille volte lei ha salvato te.

Un altro passo, vedi quando avete ballato insieme. Era vicina, terribilmente vicina. Avevi sentito i battiti del suo cuore accelerare quando l'avevi stretta a te. E ti era piaciuto, Patrick, fin troppo.

Un altro passo, un'infermiera ti viene incontro.

"Come sta?" È tutto quello che riesci a dire?

"Le sue condizioni sono ancora critiche, non posso fare previsioni in questo momento. Stiamo facendo il possibile." Ha detto troppo poco, vorresti sapere di più. La tua Reese è sotto i ferri e vorresti essere al posto suo.

"Grazie." L'infermiera se ne va.

Dov'eri rimasto? Ah, sì, trecentoventotto. Ti è sempre stata vicino, anche quando l'hai allontanata. Ha lottato per te compromettendo molte volte la sua posizione.

L'odore di disinfettante si sta facendo troppo amaro, i muri troppo verdi, il corridoio troppo stretto. Lo sappiamo entrambi, Patrick, che potresti perderla ora.

Trecentoventinove, numero orrendo, non trovi? Eppure hai compiuto esattamente trecentoventinove passi in questo spoglio corridoio.

Ti ricordi di quando è venuta trovarti all' ospedale, quando eri quasi affogato? Non sapevi chi eri, non sapevi chi era, ma già le volevi bene.

E quei sorrisi, quei sorrisi che ti hanno stregato, Patrick! Non erano splendidi i suoi occhi? Oh, se lo erano! Verdi come nulla che tu abbia mai veduto, vivi come non saranno mai i tuoi. Veri, come quelli della tua Charlotte. E te ne sei innamorato, vero? Pian piano, senza accorgerti è diventata indispensabile. Non riuscivi più a starle vicino senza trattenere il fiato...ti batteva il cuore, eh? Ma lei non lo vedeva, troppo impegnata a non arrossire. Credo che si sia innamorata di te la prima volta che ti vide, conciato come un senzatetto. Ti strinse la mano e quella scintilla che non era mai scattata in lei aveva preso fuoco, divampando. Ma se prima era innamorata, poi ha finito per amarti. Se ne è accorta prima di te, sai? Ma non ha detto nulla, sapeva che non avevi tempo per niente. Ha atteso, vicino a te, senza aspettarsi nemmeno un sorriso. Sorreggendoti, non aveva bisogno di baci, né di carezze, né di parole sussurrate al chiaro di luna. Non era un amore romantico il suo. Era un amore vero e forte, come lei. E poi te ne sei reso conto. Troppo tardi forse, o troppo presto. Quando stavi per sparare quel colpo di vendetta, di odio, di vittoria...hai visto che cosa era stata per te. Non ti aveva mai chiesto nulla che non fosse la rinuncia al tuo proposito di morte. Ti aveva sostenuto anche contro i suoi principi ma implorando silenziosamente. E quando hai visto i suoi smeraldi -oh, sì, li abbiamo visti entrambi i suoi smeraldi- hai capito. Che ti amava. E, cosa più importante, l'amavi anche tu. E non hai potuto sparare, vero? Non hai avuto il fegato di deluderla ancora. Ed ora paghi le tue debolezze, mio caro. Una ad una. È stesa in quella sala operatoria a causa delle tue debolezze, lo sai, no? Che se avessi sparato lei non sarebbe lì?

Soffre e tu cammini, impotente in questo corridoio verde.

Credevi di aver vinto su tutti i fronti. Il tuo nemico in prigione, la tua dama tra le tue braccia. Sei stato davvero felice di saperla tua. Ed era così bella! Te lo ricordi, il bacio che ti ha dato appena era stata certa che non avresti più tentato vendetta? Un bacio vero. Il bacio d'amore. Non sapeva che l'avevi condannata, poverina. E non hai potuto non ricambiare, l'hai stretta a te come mai prima avevi osato. Ed era meraviglioso sentire il suo cuore battere vicino al tuo.

Avete ricostruito tutto ciò che era andato perso, avete chiarito i vostri silenzi. E poi hai promesso, ancora una volta, ancora ad una donna bellissima, che l'avresti amata fino a che la morte non vi avesse separati. Ma la morte ha mille forme e mille vie. L'ha raggiunta come aveva raggiunto tua moglie. O forse no? Forse lei riuscirà a vincere questa battaglia? Non lo sai, non ne sei più certo...lì, otto medici cercano di salvarla e tu non sei capace di stare fermo. Avresti preferito morire che saperla lì dov'è ora. Lo so.

Te la ricordi com'era splendida la settimana scorsa, quando si guardava allo specchio? Non sapeva che la stavi osservando. Si era guardata da mille angolazioni e le avevi amate tutte. Lo sai che non si sentiva bella, ma era terribilmente felice. Quel corpicino così esile, l'avresti mai detto capace di tanto? Di riuscire a portare dentro di sé, per otto mesi, un'altra vita? Io, personalmente, no. Tu sì però, lo ammetto, la conosci meglio di me sotto certi punti di vista. Eppure alcune cose di lei non le sai. Non sai che...ma no, non mi dilungo.

Il punto è che la giustizia, come la chiama lei, è futile. È per questo che ieri, quando eri via, lei ha aperto la porta ed ha trovato il vostro nemico ad attenderla. Non è riuscita nemmeno a gridare, poverina, che un coltello le stava aprendo il torace con estrema lentezza. Pronto a squartarle anche il ventre. Ma sei tornato, giusto in tempo per vederla soffire. L'opera non è stata conclusa, l'artista è dovuto fuggire mentre chiamavi l'ambulanza. E sono arrivati in tempo. Lei era viva, il frutto del vostro amore anche. Ed ora entrambi lottano per la vita...e tu? Tu guardi soltanto e lasci che tutto avvenga con il cuore in mano.

Senti, senti i passi del dottore che ti vengono vicino? Svegliati, Patrick! Il dottore è qui!

"Signor Jane? Signor Jane!?"

"Sì! Si, sono io." Hai paura, vero?

"Sua moglie è viva, signor Jane. Ed anche sua figlia."

Stai piangendo, Patrick? E dove corri ora, si può sapere? Ad abbracciare la tua Teresa? A tenere in braccio la tua Eileen? E non pensi a me? Lo sai che sono vicino a te...sempre. E tornerò, Patrick. E la prossima volta non lascerò vita dietro di me.

Con affetto, ti porgo le mie congratulazioni per la meravigliosa creatura che tua moglie ha messo al mondo. Non vedo l'ora di aprirla in due. Non pensare che la lascerò dormire come Charlotte. No, la sveglierò per vedere la sua paura.

A presto.

Red John.

Ehm, rispolveravo vecchie storie da pubblicare per poter fare da beta-reader e questo è il risultato. So che con i recenti sviluppi della sesta stagione è praticamente AU, ma credo sia la miglior storia che io abbia mai scritto (si, lo so, povera me ^^) pertanto vi rendo partecipi.

Sappiate che ADORO le recensioni :)

Mareear


End file.
